


The Killer and the Child

by YoshikageKing



Category: Lamento -BEYOND THE VOID-
Genre: (More tags and characters will be added), Bad English, HAVE NO RELATIONSHIP!, I don't know how to update this right here., I don't know what to say anymore., I just played a game and had the brilliant idea to write it., Konoe - Freeform, Konoe is a child in this AU., Lamento - AU, Rai's personality is changed like most of my old stories (sorry), Some Fights (I don't know how to classify this.), Suicide (shit...), and yes, ok, please help me, plush toys, rai - Freeform, that came suddenly.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-07 21:09:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20982404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoshikageKing/pseuds/YoshikageKing
Summary: Rai is an assassin who works for an organization with an unknown name, he hunts bandits at the behest of the organization, likes to work alone, and has little patience. Some people did not approach him because of his serious countenance. One night, while returning to his apartment, Rai meets a child who is his neighbor, they talk, after a while, Rai demonstrates a sweeter side to that child.(Worst synopsis, yey)(The title is not very good either.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, well, this time I was inspired by a wonderful game that my friend showed me.  
The game is called Katana ZERO, a platform and action game, you play with a samurai who has a distorted perception of time.  
What I liked most about the game is the relationship the protagonist creates with a child he knows later in the game, and I wanted to write that, but with Lamento.  
And yes, it's an AU, in the case of the story, Rai is a murderer who knows his neighbor, Konoe, who is a child.  
Although the story will focus on their relationship, it will also focus on Rai's story and his past (which will be somewhat similar to that of Katana ZERO's protagonist.)  
Well, I don't have much to say here, have a good read!

The night was calm, the stars were shining in the sky, and the Ransen city was as bright as ever, people were returning from work, others were going to clubs or shops, children strolling with their parents, a normal night as always. Except in the dark alleys of the city, in a dimly lit part three men were lying on the floor, all dead.

Their leader was trying to hit the person who attacked them, he carelessly stumbled and the person punched him in the face, he fell to the ground and spit some blood, saw two pairs of black boots in front of him, he looked up, one blue eye was looking at him, it was a blank and cold look, the other eye was covered by an eye patch.

“What do you want, d-dude?” The men's leader spat out some more blood as he said, his sunglasses were slumped beside him, broken, his new suit was stained with his blood. “I have no drugs, man."

"..." The other said nothing, he tightened his grip on the sword and raised it.

“Hey, hey man, wait a minute, what are you doing?” The man stepped back a little. “DON'T—” Too late, the sword had already hit his head, blood spilled across the floor and soiled his boots.

Rai watched the lifeless body fall and form a pool of blood, every night he had to kill someone, every night, the organization he worked for sent him a dossier about his next victim. Killing was the only thing that made him feel alive, he liked to kill, not innocent people, of course.

Rai's phone rang, he picked it up and answered it, it was his boss.

“Today's work was excellent, our employers are very happy with the results. Go home and rest, we'll talk tomorrow.” That's all his boss said, then hung up the phone.

Rai put down his phone, wiped his sword and sheathed it back, he took one last look at the dead men on the floor, he checked to see if they were dead anyway, his job required no witness. Rai turned and started walking to his apartment.

Rai passed by the receptionist, she said good night, without taking her eyes off her book, Rai didn't answer her back. He went upstairs and could hear the loud sound of music, of course, his partying neighbors, had party almost every day in that apartment, Rai did not care much, even if it disturbed his night’s sleep.

As he walked, he heard footsteps running up the stairs, turned, but saw nothing; He walked again; that's when the footsteps increased and someone tripped over him. Small, short blond hair, orange eyes staring at Rai, was a boy.

"Hey look where you are!" The boy said, then his expression changed from anger to curiosity. "Hey, are you from the room having a party?"

"No, they are my neighbors."

"Oh, they never stop having a party and that's VERY BORING!" The boy said loudly, trying to make the noisy neighbors listen, but it was in vain. "I live down the hall, we're neighbors then. My name is Konoe, and yours?”

Rai didn't have much patience and that boy seemed to be very curious. This was the first time he had seen him.

“Rai.”

"Nice name. I need to go, see you later, Rai." The boy, Konoe, ran to the end of the corridor and entered his room, Rai can hear the door slamming shut.

Rai went into his own room and closed the door, he turned on the television and went to the kitchen for something to eat. The television was on the news channel, the same news as usual, Rai made some tea and put it in a red mug, he went into the living room and sat on the couch, he put his sword on the side of the couch and he took a sip of the tea was not too hot, he had a sensitive tongue for very hot things.

When he finished drinking, he lay down, he wasn't paying attention to the television and his neighbors were still having the party, he thought about who would have to kill tomorrow and the conversation he had with the boy earlier, and thinking about it, he ended up falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I know I should put a summary, but I'm not good with that. Sorry.  
I forgot to mention that this story will take a dark turn, but towards the end.  
This chapter is not very happy, however.  
It must have more errors than the previous one, and is bigger too.  
Good reading.

The next day, Rai had woken up frightened by a nightmare, in his nightmare he was a child who was in a destroyed city, he seemed to look for something in the middle of that city, when suddenly a shadow appears and attacks him, after that, he wake up.  
  
He was sweating and his throat was dry, his television was on and there was no more loud music in the apartment, Rai took a deep breath and stood up, he walked to the kitchen to drink water, when he returned to the living room, he turned off the television and got ready, he would have to leave now.  
  
It was a beautiful day, the city was as usual, Rai took a bus to go to his boss's building, it was in a more remote part of town, where people hardly ever went. When Rai arrived at his destination, he got off the bus, put on his headphones and put on a random song from his playlist, then started walking.  
  
Some passing people looked at Rai curiously, but no one approached him, Rai followed his path in silence. When he arrived at his boss's building, he took off his headphones and went to the elevator, the boss was always on the top floor, because according to him, the view was beautiful from above.  
  
The elevator arrived and Rai left, he walked down the hall to the last door and knocked on it, a thick voice asked him to come in, he did. A tall man had his back to him in front of the window, his long reddish hair was tied, his costume was impeccable as always, this was his boss, Mr. Razel.  
  
“Please have a seat.” Razel told him, Rai placed the sword by the door and sat in the chair facing his boss's desk. “I want to congratulate you on your work. It was excellent, as always. Our employers are happy and satisfied.” Razel turned to face Rai, a small smile on his lips.  
  
Razel sat down.  
  
"So, how is your life?"  
  
"I met someone yesterday." Rai said.  
  
"Oh, who?"  
  
“It was a child, he is my neighbor. We haven't talked much, though.” Razel's curious expression changed to a more serious one.  
  
"A child? How strange, the place you live is not **very safe** for children.” Razel says, brushing a strand of hair from his face “As you know, tonight you will have another job, here is the dossier, destroy it when finish reading and remember, **don't let live witnesses**.” Although Razel was a calm person, that last sentence had a menacing tone. He handed the dossier to Rai.  
  
“Right.” Rai picked him up and stood up, he took his sword from the door and left the building, inside the elevator, he opened the dossier.  
  
The dossier gave him information about an older man, tall, with white hair and brown eyes, he lived in a hotel and had maximum security, required careful to be executed. After he finished reading, Rai put the file away and left the elevator, he burned the file with a lighter after that.  
  
It was already night, Rai was in the hotel to kill his target, it was not difficult for him to go through the security and cameras, he had quick reflexes and movements and was strong too, it did not take long for him to enter his target's room. In the bedroom, a double bed was in the middle, the carpet was fluffy and white, matching the walls, the floor was wood.  
  
Glass doors were on the left, they were open and led to a balcony, a tall man was smoking there, Rai realized who he was and approached silently. However, Rai stopped, that guy slowly turned around.  
  
"Oh, I hoped it was someone else." He smiled sadly and looked back at the sky. "There's one more of you, isn't there?"  
  
"More than one?" Rai asked, stepping forward.  
  
“I caused a lot of misfortune for your life. I'm sorry.” The man put his cigarette in the ashtray next door. “**We all made mistakes.**”  
  
“Hey, what do you mean?” Rai would ask something else when the man climbed onto the porch rail “HEY!” The man jumped up, Rai couldn't catch him, Rai watched his body fall toward the hard ground.  
  
That man had committed suicide in front of him, he was speechless, Rai saw people gathering around his body and decided it was best to leave, at that time he returned to his apartment.  
  
During the way of his trip back, Rai did not stop thinking about what the man said and what he did next, when he entered his apartment, he went straight through the receptionist, again he went up the stairs in silence and a little disturbed. Rai stopped walking when he saw that boy last night in front of his door, he had a toy in his hands.  
  
“Raaaaawr!” The boy mimics the sound of a growl as he plays with a stuffed shark, when he sees Rai, he quickly gets up and runs to him “Finally!"  
  
"Were you waiting for me?" Rai asked, Konoe nodded.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Megalodon and I both know you're hiding Mr. Rex inside your room." Konoe makes an angry expression. "Show us where he is!"  
  
“No way.” Rai walks past Konoe and opens the door.  
  
"Please!" Konoe makes a sad face, Rai sighed and gave him room to pass.  
  
"We can look, but it has to be fast."  
  
"Thanks!" Konoe rushed in, Rai followed behind him and closed the door.  
  
Konoe looked around, though being a small place, was a cozy place.  
  
"Wow, this is cleaner than my stepfather's room." Konoe says and hands his Megalodon to Rai. "Hold it, a red light will shine when you're near Mr. Rex."  
  
Rai grabbed the Megalodon and searched around, when he got close to the couch, a red light flashed, he bent down and found a stuffed dinosaur, he picked it up, it was Mr. Rex. When Konoe saw the dinosaur, his eyes sparkled with joy, Rai handed it to him along with the Megalodon.  
  
“Mr. Rex! Finally, Mr. Megalodon has found his friend!” Rai watched Konoe play.  
  
"This must be from the old owners." He leaned against the wall, Konoe looked at him.  
  
"Thanks. Well, you can stay with him, but **only for now**! And take good care of him, or me and Mr. Megalodon **will kill you**!” Konoe threatened him, Rai thought it cute “I'll go now, bye and thanks again.” Konoe opened the door and left.  
  
Rai turned on the television and went to the kitchen to prepare something, the news channel was talking about the suicide of that man who was his target, Rai thought, what was that man saying? What did he mean by "more than one"? Rai felt a pain in the eye that was covered by the eye patch, he touched there, he does not remember how he got that scar.  
  
He took his tea and went into the living room, saw that he still had the dinosaur Konoe gave him and put it on the table, after he had finished his tea, lay down, his neighbors were partying again, he got lost in his thoughts and ended up sleeping.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally updated, yey!  
So I thought Razel could be a boss, I think he would fit well into that role.  
In the case of Katana ZERO, the protagonist has a psychiatrist who helps him and delivers dossiers about his targets. (In addition to giving you the medicine)
> 
> After I finished writing this chapter, I just dropped one: FUCK!  
Although I analyzed a lot, I still thought it was not very good, but until I liked it.
> 
> I tried to write Konoe as cute and innocent as possible.  
And yes, he has a stepfather in this story. What happened to Shui? Well, later you will know.  
(I think you might already know who his stepfather is ...)
> 
> Sorry if you noticed errors or nonsense stuff, my english is not very good.
> 
> If you want to comment, feel free.
> 
> See you in the next chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't write fight scenes, I tried. '^^  
I had fun writing this, and even more listening to Katana ZERO's OST.  
You can buy Katana ZERO on Steam, the story of the game is wonderful and its characters even more so.
> 
> Some Lamento characters will have their personalities a bit changed, but I will try to keep the original.  
More characters and tags will be added as I upgrade.
> 
> It may take a while to update chapters, I also don't know how many chapters will be (maybe a few) we will see in the future!  
I wanted to write something with more words, but I couldn't, maybe the next chapters will be longer.  
I missed writing, maybe this story has more mistakes, since I spent some time without writing.
> 
> Well, if you noticed mistakes or nonsense, I apologize, my English is not good.
> 
> If you would like to comment, feel free to do so.
> 
> Well, that's all I have to say for now.  
See you in the next chapters.


End file.
